


如果感到幸福你就啪啪啪

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 1





	如果感到幸福你就啪啪啪

蔡徐坤喜欢跟王子异做爱。说是喜欢做爱，不如说是喜欢王子异事后的爱抚。虽然平常他男朋友给他的亲亲抱抱也会让他觉得自己在幸福地冒泡泡。

谁会不想要王子异做自己的男朋友呀。每次蔡徐坤躺在王子异胸膛上听他的心跳时，总是这么想到。王子异给他的的每一次亲吻，每一次抚摸，每一次抽插，都像在说我爱你。

蔡徐坤想他大概是得了对王子异的皮肤饥渴症。他渴望跟王子异肌肤相亲，哪里都可以。可以是颠鸾倒凤让他进入自己的身体，可以是唇齿相依交换一个绵缠的吻，甚至可以只是肩并肩地十指相扣一起走。

被爱着的人总是傲娇的，因为知道自己所有的小脾气都会被爱人体贴地包容。蔡大明星总是想要又脸皮薄，跟自已男朋友求个爱还扭扭捏捏，讲71句话都说不出口。起初王子异总是get不到他的小心思，有次还以为是网上又掀起了啥腥风血雨，弄的他的宝贝坤坤心情不好，澡都没洗就抱着他哄了好一阵。小菜乖乖躺在他男朋友怀里听他絮絮叨叨，小嘴嘟得都要上天了，呆瓜王子异！

但是又好开心呀，他的嘴角偷偷翘起。被爱人放在心尖上疼的感觉总是轻而易举地将他受到的委屈踹到九万八千里。

后来他的呆瓜男朋友总算开窍啦。爱不但要靠说，还需要身体力行的做。

“我只是怕你累着，坤坤。”

这真不怪他呆呆男朋友。蔡大明星平日里一有空闲就all for music，偶尔心血来潮去健身房也只是跑步机上走走，每次妖精打架，就没见着他哪一次打过他每次一健身就要湿两件衣服的男朋友。

“但是我还是想要呀，子异。”

想要你抱抱我，想要你亲亲我，想要你进入我，想要你说爱我。因为我好爱你啊子异。因为爱着的感觉实在太好了呀子异。


End file.
